It is known that hoods are generally provided with a skirt with which air filtering means is suitably associated, together with one or more acoustic-insulation panels and at least one motor adapted to promote air suction through the filtering means and ejection of said air through ducts guiding the air to the external atmosphere out of the environment where the hood is.
In hoods of known type, the motor therein used is typically connected, for power supply, to the supply mains in a substantially direct manner. Said motor is also associated with a control unit that, depending on possible commands imparted by a user, carries out adjustment of the operation intensity of the motor itself, through one or more switches for example that are used for determining the available motor power. The motor is sized in such a manner that it can have different windings inside it, which windings if powered in a selective manner, allow different rotations speeds to be achieved by the motor.
A drawback characterising the presently available hoods relates to the fact that the different electric elements included in the hood (such as said motor, for example) must be made and sized in a specific manner, depending on the features of the supply mains utilised in the geographic area where said hood will be used.
By way of example, in a hood manufactured for a given Country, the electric components are to be made so that they can be powered with 120 V, 60 Hz alternating current (AC).
Vice versa, a hood intended for the market of a different Country must be able to accept a 230 V, 50 HZ AC power supply as an input.
The above involves clear disadvantages in terms of complexity for the manufacture of the hood structures that must be adapted to accomplishment of different products depending on the markets for which they are intended.
Further disadvantages relate to the industrial management, logistics, interventions after sale and management of the spare parts, which are clearly made difficult and complicated due to the different goods lines having electric features different from each other.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to make available an extractor hood, in particular for domestic environments, operation of which is independent of the voltage/frequency features of the supply mains of the Country in which the hood has to be marketed.
Another aim of the invention is to provided an extractor hood for which a single common platform is required for products intended for different markets.
It is a further aim of the invention to make available an extractor hood allowing big savings in terms of industrial management, logistics, interventions after sale and management of the spare parts.
An auxiliary aim of the invention is to provide an extractor hood characterised by a high electric efficiency.
Another auxiliary aim of the invention is to make available an extractor hood allowing big energy savings, both in a stand-by condition and in a condition of normal working.